Complications of Affection
by Vampyric Ninja
Summary: Yuffie still remembers Vincent Valentine, the crimson cloaked gunslinger who journeyed with them before the heartless arrived. He's back, and Yuffie is ecstatic. Leon isn't. ---VincentYuffieSquall, minor AerithCloudTifa---
1. Return

**Ch 1: Return**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

--------------------------------------------------

Leon seethed in anger as he mulled over the earlier events of this day.

Earlier, he had been out patrolling with Cloud and Aerith for stray heartless. They hadn't exactly expected heartless to be there, though. So Leon fully blamed his current problem on Sora. True, that kid had said that only _most_ of the heartless were gone, but he was definite in sayint that Hollow Bastion shouldn't have any at all.

Well, Sora had been wrong. The heartless had ambushed them, cutting off all escape exits and attacking with a fierce hostility.

On a normal day, the heartless would have been beaten easily. But they were stronger than usual, and their numbers did not seem to cease. And, though no one had the humility to admit it, the heartless weren't exactly losing.

Side stepping an attacking heartless, Leon quickly swiped his sword at it, only to have another one attack and leave a gnashing wound on his chest. He winced in pain, and killed the heartless. Staggering, Aerith came to Cloud and attempted to heal a large gnash a heartless had just put, only to have four more knock Aerith down.

Leon had watched as Cloud, cursing, tried to help Aerith, but more heartless were blocking the path. Leon tried to help, but more heartless were coming at him. He effortlessly killed them, but he was becoming tired, and was weak from blood loss; Leon looked at Cloud, and saw that he too had fatigue in his eyes.

Not good.

And as the heartless bowled him over, Leon knew there wasn't a chance of surviving. There were just too many. 'Heh, so it comes to this…In the end, I lose to the darkness…'

Shut up, Mr. Angsty.

Ugh. Leon was dying, and the only thing resounding in his mind was the name 'Yuffie'.

Leon figured that, of course, _someone_ had to look after the youngest member of their group, and Leon was the only one who repeatedly volunteered to look after her.

Without him, Yuffie would get into a lot of trouble, and therefore that was why her name was on his mind when he thought he was going to die. Squall pointedly ignored his conscience, which didn't seem to agree.

The heartless were coming on to him, suffocating his air. Leon thought he was dead.

So why was he still thinking about Yuffie?

...Leon suddenly snapped his head up as a gunshot was sounded.

One, two, three, four more heartless were killed effortlessly by a gun, and the man wielding the weapon came into view. The man pummeled into the heartless, and was destroying them with a grace that most could not achieve. Squall caught a glimpse of a red cloak, and watched the newcomer effortlessly kill of the heartless.

…A red cape…a gun…

…It reminded him of something…Didn't Yuffie mention something like that before?

The man had finished killing the heartless, and Leon vaguely felt the essence of magic as it worked its healing capabilities.

When the man had finished healing all of them, he gathered his gun and quickly walked away.

He was drifting off to unconsciousness, when he heard Cloud's voice. "Wait! Vincent…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, Leon looked hazily at the stranger, and observed him as his vision cleared. The man had on a tattered red cape, and was wearing a black shirt, black leather pants, and golden metal boots. He had long, messy black hair, and crimson eyes. His left arm was replaced with a golden claw. Leon supposed that was good for intimidation purposes.

On the whole, his appearance screamed 'Vampire'.

Leon wondered where he got _that_ from; such labeling was usually placed by Yuffie. He supposed that Yuffie must have been talking about vampires one day.

The stranger was currently talking to Cloud.

"…How do you know my name?..."

Cloud looked a little uncomfortable at having a gun pointed at him. "We found you sleeping, you know, at the mansion! Don't you remember fighting Sephiroth, Vincent?"

Vincent put away his gun, but still looked rather suspicious. "I remember…Cloud…" He stepped back and eyed Aerith. A flash of doubt crossed his face, but it was quickly hidden under an emotionless mask. "Wasn't she…dead?"

"She was, but she's alive now." Cloud said, with pride and happiness. Vincent said nothing, and stepped back into the shadows. "Oh, and this is Squall Leonhart. We met after the heartless attacked. Squall, this is Vincent Valentine. He helped us defeat Sephiroth. "

"It's Leon." Leon didn't need someone else calling him Squall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We haven't seen you in a while, Vincent. You should have at least told us that you were alive." Aerith had awakened and had been staring at Vincent in something related to shock and disbelief.

In truth, Aerith was joyful. Vincent was a good friend of hers, of course, but that was not the entire reason for her joy. It just so happened that a certain best friend of hers would be really, really happy at seeing him…

"Well, shall we continue to Hollow Bastion?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon returned to Hollow Bastion with Cloud, Aerith, and the newcomer Vincent Valentine. Vincent had barely spoken a word throughout the journey, merely answering one of Cloud's or Aerith's questions. They passed by Cid's shop, and Cid and Tifa made their way towards them, both looking angry.

"Finally! What took you guys so long!?!"

"Well, it's about damn time you were here! Where the hell were you?"

"We were just about to send a search party! Do you know how _long_ you've been out?"

"Seriously, next time at least have the damned decency to call, or something-"

"We looked _everywhere_! We thought you were _dead_! You know how worried Yu-"

Both their voices died out when they finally registered that Vincent was there. Cid's expression was quite humorous, in Squall's opinion. Tifa had a similar expression of astoundment, but managed to wipe it off.

"Well, hello Vincent. Nice to meet you here." Elbowing Cid, she greeted Cloud and Aerith too.

"Er-yeah, well, nice seeing ya', vampire."

"…Hello, Cid, Tifa…"

The silence that followed was broken by a loud yell. "CID, TIFA, I STILL CAN'T FIND CLOUD, OR AERITH, OR - _There _you are, Squall! I was seriously gonna kick your ass if you had gotten yourself kidnapped, and then I would have had to fight the tournament by myself, and that so wouldn't be cool, and…"

Leon felt a surge of warmth as Yuffie started ranting and smiling at Leon. Looking back at Cloud and Aerith, she seemed about to launch in another tirade, but stopped abruptly as her gaze found that of Vincent's.

An exact ten seconds elapsed before Yuffie went "OH MY GAWD, it's Vinnie the vampire!" and she ran forward to hug him, and Vincent awkwardly returned the gesture.

Bile rose into Leon's throat, and cold daggers struck his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Leon looked at his surroundings. He was in a bar. It was as bad as he'd imagined, but he was desperate for information. He found Cid shortly after, chugging down drink after drink. It was only until Leon was sure that Cid was drunk that he dared approach.

"Cid…I have some…questions." That seemed as good a start as any.

"Well, the hurry up and spit them out. I've got other things to do." Cid stared grimly at his empty mug, and promptly ordered another batch of beer.

"About…Vincent…" That name caused a wave of fury to come over Leon, although he wasn't sure where it came from. "Well…how do we know that we can trust him? It's possible that he could try to harm any one of us."

Cid laughed. "Ha! Vincent would never harm one of his old teammates. He journeyed with me, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, and the rest of Avalanche, remember? I would know."

"Well then, what's his background? His past? People do change, you know."

"I suppose so. Hmfh. To be short, Vincent fell in love with a scientist's wife, said wife (name's Lucrecia, by the way) rejected him, and the husband, Hojo, experimented on Vincent. Vincent slept in a coffin for thirty years, and we woke him up."

"How old exactly is he?"

"Huh…Fifty seven." That was good, thought Squall. There was no way that he would be any sort of threat for Yu-. _No. _This interview was merely an ordinary assessment of another man. Yuffie had nothing to do with this. Vincent had nothing to do with Yuffie. He had to be sure, though.

"What was his –uh– relationship with Yuffie?" Great. He was thankful that Cid was drunk, and would hopefully not remember this conversation.

"She was head over heals in love with him."

Squall snapped his head back towards Cid. "**What? **Isn't he a little too _old_ for her?"

"He's technically 27, same age as you. " And that, somehow, fueled Leon's incredulity. After all, surely Yuffie still had enough sense to stay away from him…

Cid shrugged, noticing Leon's internal struggle. "It was pretty obvious. Yuffie had a small crush on Cloud, then fell in love with Vincent. Vincent, based on afore mentioned love, rejected her, and Yuffie was heartbroken, or some other shit like that. Why do you care, anyways?"

"No reason." And with that, Squall abruptly exited the bar, trying to control his sudden jealousy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cid stayed in the bar. Really, kids these days. Did Leon honestly think that he was drunk? Please.

Cid Highwood, master pilot, could drink twice that amount and still be sober. Cid felt no guilt for deceiving Leon, though. In Cid's mighty opinion, even an innocent Aerith or oblivious Yuffie could tell that Cid wasn't drunk.

Yuffie. Heh. Cid didn't really know what to think of Leon's sudden interest in her. He figured that he would just stay, far, far away from Leon or Vincent, and routinely beat up anyone who tried to hurt that darned brat. Nodding in satisfaction, he called to the waiter for another drink…

--------------------------------------------------

Well, how was it? Any advice and/or constructive criticism?

Review, pretty please...?


	2. Seeds of Jealousy

**Ch 2: Seeds of Jealousy**

**Decided to continue, so this is dedicated to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or KH or any of its characters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Vincent was being dragged to see the sights of Hollow Bastion. He looked fondly (meaning his countenance hadn't changed) at the matured Yuffie, grinning and smiling at him. She had changed since the heartless attack, but she still had the same spirit as before.

Vincent could admit it; he had missed her deeply when they were separated. More then he should have, perhaps…

When the heartless had attacked them, his first thought was to protect Yuffie. She wasn't talking to him, he had hurt her deeply, but he still cared.

Caring didn't stop the heartless, though, and they came, fast and furious as ever. Tifa and Yuffie, angrily demanding to stay and fight, had been forced into the airship while Cid piloted them away. Vincent and Cloud remained, to battle the heartless.

They were separated and Vincent had thought he would die. At the last minute, however, an unlikely savior had come.

The figure, cloaked in black, had motioned, and the heartless had stopped their pursuit of him. Vincent had turned to face this new enemy, but was promptly knocked out.

He had vaguely remembered a sadistic whisper say, "Oh, a new toy…What fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent woke up a couple of hours later, and vaguely realized that he was in what seemed to be a scientist's lab. Which only reminded him of Lucrecia, the beautiful scientist.

His memory of Lucrecia sparked the memory of his argument with Yuffie. Vincent groaned. He had said things he shouldn't have, and was meaning to apologize, but what if she was dead?

No, she was _not_ dead. She couldn't be.

"Awake, now?" The figure cloaked in black removed her hood to reveal a blond head with antennae-like spikes. "Hmph. Dunno why Marluxia bothered to save you. You don't seem like much." Her taunting voice echoed across the room. "Name's Larxene, number XI of Organization XIII. No fear, eh? We'll soon change that."

Lightning cackled, and Vincent gasped in pain. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing so, though. But then his heart ran cold at her words.

"Hmm…Immune, eh? Well, that little ninja wasn't. She lasted long enough, but she died like the others. Ha!" Larxene cackled, and left.

It was like that for the next few weeks. Larxene would come and inflict both physical and mental pain. The physical pain didn't bother him, he was used to such things, but his heart died every time she talked about Yuffie.

She just…couldn't…be dead…

When he thought he just couldn't take it anymore, a red headed figure teleported in the lab, and started cutting the chains. Once he was done, he stood back up and simply said, "Well, there you go. You're free to go."

Vincent would have questioned his intentions, but he was too tired to do so. The figure must have sensed that, though, because he stopped and turned to face Vincent. "The people imprisoning you are traitors. Got it memorized? Well, I have been sent to stop them, and interfering with their plans seems good. Don't mind Larxene, though, she's really not that bad…"

Was love blind? Vincent mentally pictured Yuffie and winced. If she was dead when he hadn't apologized…he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Axel motioned towards a portal. Vincent got up and went through it.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. She's alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since then, Vincent had been wandering, trying to find someone, anyone from his past. He had finally gotten a tip from a boy named Riku that they were in Hollow Bastion. Vincent had followed the map, and had ended up here.

Where he was currently being questioned by Yuffie.

"Well, _where_ the heck have you been, Vinnie?"

"You know, you could have called. You do have a phone, right?"

"Are you even listening to me!?!?!"

Yuffie glared, but decided to let it go. She was extremely happy at seeing Vincent again. It brought back old memories, some good and some bad.

But, inside, she wondered whether she was very happy. Well, of course she was happy that Vinnie was here!

It was just that Yuffie thought that she was finally getting over her teenage crush on Vincent (Vincent had made it clear he didn't like her, she thought sadly), but here he was, and emotions she thought were long gone were reappearing and conflicting with her feelings of mutual hatred (or so she tried to make herself believe) for Squall.

Well, she knew she was happy right now, and right now was what mattered.

"Hey, Vinnie, want a sea salt ice cream? It tastes better than it sounds like!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie ran off to get the ice cream, and Vincent noticed an ad hanging from a telephone pole.

**Fighting Tournament in Olympus!**

Fight with a partner or go solo;

Winner gets both a special challenge and the right to challenge the world-renowned champion Hercules!

There was some writing after that, explaining the competition in detail. Yuffie reappeared, and handed Vincent the ice cream.

"Yuffie…It appears that a tournament is happening in Olympus. …Would you…like to compete?" Vincent asked somewhat nervously. He inwardly cursed his tendency to stutter around her.

"Oh, erm…Sorry, but I'm going to the tournament with Squall." Seeing his face fall ever so slightly, she hastily added "But you can still compete in the solo tournament!"

Vincent merely nodded, and followed her, trying to hide his sudden burst of resentment towards 'Squall' Leonhart. Vincent had seen how Leon looked at Yuffie, and he had seen the playfulness at which Yuffie addressed him.

All right, so Vincent was jealous. He admitted it.

"It's all right." Vincent quickly said to cover the awkward silence. Yuffie nodded, and continued to eater the blue popsicle. Vincent gently bit down on his own popsicle and inwardly flinched at the saltiness.

He looked up and saw that the sun had begun to set. Which in turn set off a new problem. "…Where am I staying tonight?"

"Hm? Oh, you can stay in one of the rooms of the castle. It's quite roomy, you'll like it!"

"Where will you be?"

"I sleep with Squall!"

…

_**What**_ did she say?

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Yuffie immediately started glaring. "Eww…not like that, perv! We're roommates! Bestest roomies in the universe!"

Oh.

But her correction did not stop the dark wave of Vincent's thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud looked up as Vincent and Yuffie _finally_ came to the kitchen. He was starving, dangit!

Yuffie immediately sat down next to Squall, where she always sat. Vincent looked like he was about to follow her, but sat next to Cid instead.

Time to eat!

It wasn't long, however, before Cloud noticed a slight change in the normally peaceful atmosphere of dinnertime.

He looked up, and was rather startled at what he saw. The girls were acting normal; Yuffie stuffing her face while Aerith and Tifa ate with manners and grace.

Conversely, Vincent and Leon had not touched their food, and they were glaring heavily at each other. This surprised Cloud; he had thought that they would have gotten along well. Cid looked extremely amused as he lit another cigarette.

Cloud would have tried to ease the tension in the air, but decided that he valued his life too much to risk getting shot.

Cloud went back to eating. Everything would be fine tomorrow. He hoped.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter will be more squffie based. I'll throw in some more of Yuffie in there too. Yay!**

**And since this person didn't leave an email address, I'll have to respond to him here:**

**"ShingamiX's message:** This is the one of the worst thing's I've seen crawling out of the (final fantasy)KH-fandom. The characterzations are off and the plot made go wtf!? It makes no fcking sense. It's just stupid. Please just die in a fire, you contribute nothing to f-f. ne t but stupid.(Do you think you're Yuffie or what?! uh no, Yuffiecool, YouFugly illiterate loser)"

This is KH fanfiction. Get it right so we're both happy. And you didn't bother to tell me _how_ the characterizations and plot were off. So I can't really apologize to you if it made no 'fcking' sense, 'cause you didn't tell me _where_ it made no sense, and there was no advice on how to correct it. Since you're anonymous, I'll assume that you also don't contribute to ff. net, so that makes us even, eh? I don't recall saying that I'm Yuffie, and I don't exactly think I am. I like being me better. As for calling me illiterate, I found nine English grammar and spelling mistakes, not counting punctuation. ;)

At least we agree that Yuffie is cool, and I thank you for upping my review count.

**And for the people who have the manners to leave civilized reviews, please do so. Reviews make the world go round!**

Btw, everyone got the larxel hint, right? ;)


	3. Retaliation

**Ch 3: Retaliation**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Damn punk. Squall would love to just get up and punch the living guts out of the man who was currently sitting across from him. That was what Yuffie would have done with someone who was annoying her (Leon could attest to that fact), but he had more self control than that.

…He'd like to think so, anyway.

The problem was that it was becoming a little more difficult to, well, not be unnerved by the newcomer Vincent Valentine's suspicious glare. What _was_ his problem? Leon hadn't done anything. In fact, it was Leon's personal opinion that he had more right to be suspicious than Vincent had.

After all, Vincent was the one charging after the heartless, suddenly 'appearing' after all this time. Leon had cornered Cloud when Vincent was out…with…Yuffie…but Cloud had sworn that Vincent could be trusted, and Aerith had also added that he was quite kind, despite his vampire appearance.

Well, Leon couldn't argue with that, especially after Cid had smiled knowingly at him. Damn old airship pilot.

Argh. Stop swearing, he told himself. You'll end up like Cid.

"Pass the salt, Squall!"

"It's Leon," he replied automatically. He had to wonder why he ever told Yuffie his first name.

"Whatever, Squall. Just pass the stupid salt!"

"Fine, fine." He handed the salt to Yuffie, who promptly dumped it over her food.

Amusing. He smiled-um, smirked at her antics.

Suddenly, Leon got a feeling similar to when a cold gust of wind blows against you. He looked up to see that Vincent's glare had intensified. This time, Leon's lips widened into what was undoubtedly a smirk.

Haha, take that, gunslinger vamp. Yuffie's completely ignoring you. Point for Leon.

…But of course he definitely couldn't care less whether or not he had Yuffie's attention. Psh. Don't be ridiculous. For all Leon cared, Yuffie could marry Vincent, and he would be perfectly all right.

Leon was simply concerned that Yuffie would be making the biggest mistake of her life if she had intimate relations with said vampire. Leon was just feeling natural concern, and only in a big brotherly way, mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, and the Hollow Bastion committee was getting ready for bed. Just as Squall was getting out of the bathroom, Yuffie came running down the hallway, pulling Vincent along with her. Both faces instantly scowled.

"Hey, erm, Squall, which room exactly is Vinnie gonna stay in?"

Leon's first thought was preferably the basement. Failing that, outside in a ditch was a nice place too. Fortunately, Leon thought before he spoke, and merely replied with a stoic "Anywhere. Pick a room."

"Okay. Here, Vincent, stay here, while I go see which rooms are livable." Yuffie flashed him a quick smile, and sprinted down the hallway, leaving the gun users behind in a tensioned silence.

Leon watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, he simply stood there, feeling like an idiot. Grunting, he turned his back to Vincent and was about to re-enter the room, when a cold, threatening voice stopped him.

"Stay away from her."

Leon quickly turned around, his eyes flashing at the nonchalant cloaked (Squall was starting to think that Cloud's past world had an unhealthy attachment to cloaks) figure of Vincent Valentine.

He _would_ have said something not so polite right back at him, but Yuffie chose that moment to bounce back down the hallway, yelling "Vincent, com'ere, I found a room for ya!"

Vincent gracefully walked to where Yuffie was standing, and followed her as she zoomed away.

Squall grimaced grotesquely, and punched the wall. He then stalked to his room, undressed, and lay down on his bed, pulling the covers over him.

He was just drifting off to the peaceful realm of dreams, when he was awoken by approaching footsteps. Trained for quick reflexes, he immediately sat up as Yuffie pranced inside and hopped down to her bed. She giggled. "Geez Squall, no need to be so alert, it's only me."

Leon just lay back down, simply replying "It's Leon."

"Whatever." Yuffie snuggled into her bed. "Well, good night, Squall!" He inwardly sighed, but he decided that it wasn't worth the effort to correct her again.

He was falling into dreamland again, but Yuffie's voice woke him up.

"Hey, Squall…Do you think he'll leave again?"

Leon groggily opened his eyes. "Who do you mean?"

"Vincent. He was gone a lot back in my old world."

Falling prey to a strange and foreign feeling (definitely not jealousy, because Leon would never ever be jealous over an eighteen year old), he was greatly tempted to sharply retort that he couldn't care less if Vincent left. He didn't voice his inner turmoil of emotions, though, and said "I doubt he would leave you." His statement was full of sarcasm, but Yuffie didn't notice.

Leon applauded himself for his amazing self control. However, he couldn't restrain himself from asking a question that his inner insecurity (the same insecurity he felt over not being able to protect his loved ones from the heartless) had to know. "Do…Do you like him?"

Yuffie turned on her side, facing Squall, and stifled a yawn. "Hmm? Yeah, I do like him. Oh, you mean in _that_ way. Nope." She smiled sleepily. "I used to have this stupid crush, but since he didn't feel the same way, I got over it."

A warm feeling spread in Leon's chest as her words sunk in.

A warm feeling that had absolutely nothing to do with love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie woke up bright and early the next day. Odd, because she was normally a late sleeper and had to be dragged out of bed.

She looked over to Squall's side of the room and saw that it was empty. Insert sigh. It seemed like she was never able to wake up earlier than him.

After quickly changing and brushing her teeth, she walked out of her room, pondering what to do. She debated over going to wake up Vincent, but then decided that he probably wouldn't want to be woken up at this hour. As far as she could tell, nobody else had.

Yuffie made up her mind to go see Squall. She had missed training yesterday, which was really not a good thing, considering the upcoming tournament. Squall probably wasn't too happy about that. Yuffie went back to her room, grabbed her shruiken, and sprinted to the training area.

As she suspected, Leon was there, practicing with his gunblade.

"Hey, whassup, Squall!"

He turned, murmured a greeting, and went back to training.

Hmph. Ignoring her, huh? Meanie!

Just for kicks, Yuffie threw her shruiken at him, but he deftly raised his gunblade to block the throw.

"You missed training yesterday."

Oops. She was hoping that he wouldn't remember. "Er, right. Sorry about that. See, you know I was happy that Vinnie came back, so I wanted-"

"Whatever. Just put in more effort today."

Wow, he was seriously going to let her off? And-and he didn't raise his voice and was actually looking _happy_? Great! Yuffie resolved to get up earlier; she liked this new Squall, and he probably only appeared in the early morning.

"We better beat that kid."

Haha! The way he said it made her laugh. Squall had never quite accepted being beaten in the championships by an ignorant little boy. Yuffie didn't mind so much, because hey, if Sora was the one who was supposed to save the world, then yeah, she wanted him to be strong!

So she didn't mind losing, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to totally kick Sora's butt in the tournament this time.

"Of course we are, Squall!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent entered the kitchen. He had just woken up, and it was nearly midday. He approached Aerith, who was cooking on the stove, and asked where Yuffie was.

"Oh, I think she's still out training with Leon. Wait, there they are!" She tilted her head to the window where, indeed, they were walking down the path, apparently arguing.

The dagger located in Vincent's gut twisted as he saw them come barging in, yelling at each other, but standing close together, too close.

Vincent expected Aerith to break up the argument, but all she did was smile. "How was your training?"

"Awful! This stupid person just won't admit that I won!"

"No, she just won't accept the fact that I beat her in sparring."

"You did not! I was faking; _faking_, got it?"

"No, you weren't."

"Oh yes I was! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of true battle!"

They continued to bicker, but Aerith's smile just got wider, and she looked at them fondly.

And she therefore completely missed Vincent's scowl.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

…Eep, Leon is rather deeply in denial…

And yes, yes, I know. That long an update for this short a chapter…Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes I know are in here, I wrote this quickly...Ehehehe…

Whee, the flamer has gone away, to flame my other stories! Yippee. xDD Makes me wonder about how boring his life must be.

Big thank you to all my reviewers! –sniff– You guys are the epitome of awesomeness!

I shall try to update soon(er)…Review?

PS. It's been two months and my story is still on the front page for Yuffie/Leon fics? Write more Squffie, people! ;)


End file.
